Total Drama Final
by Brit98
Summary: It's the final season of Total Drama with both new and old cast. What will Chris do this last season and are things going to turn out for the worse as time goes by? Find out on Total, Drama, FINAL!
1. Introductions

Total Drama Final

Introductions

This chapter of TDF contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by **FICTIONAL** teens. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.

"Season 6 baby!" Chris said standing out side by his fixed up plane, "And sadly, the last one. You see, ratings are going down and no ratings means no money. The producers have allowed me one final season to close it out. So this shall be called Total Drama Final!

* * *

"You back? Good!" Chris was wearing his pilot's hat from season 3 and was standing next to Chef Hatchet. "Total Drama Final was have 25 contestants battling it out for, you guess it; 1 million big ones! This last season is going to be the biggest ever! Look, here they come now."

A big, yellow bus pulled up to the run way and one by one teens started filing out. "Part of out cast is returning. Lyndsay, Tyler, Heather, DJ, Leshawna, Alejandro, Izzy-"  
"Izzasaurous!" Izzy screamed,  
"Riight... Anywho, Duncan, Bridgette, Owen, Geoff, and a fixed Ezekiel!"  
"Chris, dude," Owen screamed, "We can't be flying again!"  
"Yes Owen, my man, we are."  
"Why? !" Owen cried.  
"Alrighty than... and first in our new cast: Derik!"

A tall, tan guy with brown hair, blue eyes, a red shirt and jeans stepped out. "Hey Chris, good to meet you!" Derik said, giving Chris a knuckle punch.  
"I know!" Chris said, ego showing.

Next was a medium height guy with shaggy dirty blond hair, green eyes, black shorts and a yellow shirt with a clown on it. "Next is Jake!"  
"Hi!" Jake said, literally jumping out of the bus and bouncing up and down.  
"Oh yeah, he's got severe ADHD so whoever's on his team, good luck!" Chris pushed him aside next to Heather.  
"Why hello there," Jake said, making Heather roll her eyes.

Third was David; a tall, handsome, guy with longer black hair, brown eyes, an orange shirt, and faded jeans. All the girls, and Owen, were mesmerized. Alejandro huffed, "He's not that handsome."

"Next," Chris introduced, "Is Kaya!" Instead of coming out of the bus, a hole in the ground appeared, "Hi!"  
"Kaya," Chris sighed, "Why weren't you on the bus?"  
"Oh I was. For about five minutes. Then I got bored. Hey look a plane!" Kaya got out of the hole and ran over to it, "Are we flying in this?"  
"Yes Kaya, we are."  
"Cool! Hey look what we can do!" Kaya and Izzy were on top of the plane.  
"Rawr!" Izzy screamed,  
"We will eat you!" Kaya added as they fell down laughing.  
"Okay? Anywho... Next is Shane!"

Shane stepped out of the bus. He was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. His red hair was slightly covering his green eyes. "Hello Shane." Chris said with no reply, "Oh yeah, your dad old us that you were the silent type."  
"Hey guys," Leshawna said, "I think they're stuck!"  
"Nah, we're fine." Kaya said,  
"Yeah after the plane starts, we'll just be blown off and climb down."

Shane walked away as the next contestant came out. A girl with black hair, almost black eyes, jeans, a purple shirt, and a black hoodie, "Cameron. Nice to see you." Cameron looked at everyone else,  
"I've come to win and for your brains," She said, straight faced. Everyone took a step back.

There were bumps from the bus and someone wearing a gray shirt and jeans fell out. "Oof!" She said, falling on top of Cameron. "Hi! I'm A-"  
"Autumn!" Chris interrupted, "Introducing you is my job!" Autumn sighed, blowing her orange hair out of her blue eyes.

Next was Cris. A tall guy, brown hair, green eyes, Capri's and a green shirt. "No relation." Chris commented,  
"Thankfully." Cris replied, rolling his eyes.

A girl with a red crop top and brown shorts, blond hair and brown eyes hidden by sun glasses came out. "I am not flying in that death trap!" She exclaimed,  
"Yes, Elektra, you are. You signed a contract! No backing out!"

No one noticed Shane in the distance working on something as the next contestant came. An African American girl came out wearing a yellow tank top and jean shorts. Her brown hair was pulled out of her green eyes. She was carrying a blue surf board. "Everyone meet Juliette."  
"Nice board!" Bridgette commented as Juliette walked up.  
"Thanks. I thought we were flying to a beach or something."  
"That's okay. I did too." Juliette looked over at DJ and Leshawna.  
"What's up brother and sister?"  
"Nothing much," Leshawna answered,  
"Just waiting for Chris to kill us," DJ added,  
"Is he really that bad?"  
"Yes!" All the returning cast replied in unison.

A girl squealed as she came out of the bus. She was dressed in all pink. From her shoes to her make-up. "I'm _so_ excited to be here!" She said, her hazel eyes and blond hair glittering in the sun.  
"We may be a little excited if you weren't so pink." Duncan said, rolling his eyes.  
"This, everybody, is Ta-"  
"I'm Tanysha!"  
"Hey!" Chris shouted, "Do you get paid for this? I didn't think so! Get with the rest!"

"Next to last is Jess!" A tall girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, shorts, and a muscle shirt came out. She looked at everyone. "You've got to be kidding me," She said with disgust, "I run circles around losers like you."  
"We're not all losers!" Kaya said, appearing next to Alejandro.  
"How'd you guys get down?" He asked, surprised,  
"Shane got us down." Izzy answered, making everyone look at him and making Shane hide behind Cris.

"Where's our last contestant?" Chris asked Chef. Chef shrugged and went in the bus. "Leave me alone!" Someone screamed, "I'd rather be back in Juvy than die on that hunk of metal!"  
"That's can't be...!" Duncan said to himself, getting a few looks.

Chef dragged the last contestant out by her feet. "Ah, our last contestant is here; Sam!"

Sam was the new delinquent. Dressed in black and purple, she was tough. Her black hair had purple highlights and her teal eyes glared at everyone.

"Sam? Isn't that a boys name?" Tanysha asked, snot-idly.  
"So?" Sam asked, kicking her feet out of Chef's grasp  
"So, is it short for something like Samantha?" Duncan took a step back as Sam got up,  
"I swear, if you call me that, I'll kill you.

Chris broke up the fight, "Sam, your parole officer warned me about you."  
"And?" Chris crossed his arms and wore a slightly smug look on his face,  
"And, if it get's worse, I can call her and get you sent away."  
"What, back to Juvy? Oh, I'm so scared!"  
"No, to actual jail. This is your last chance girl. Don't screw it up!" Sam huffed and went next to Duncan.  
"Hi," She said, still angry and glaring at Chris.  
"Hi," He replied, "Nice seeing you again."  
"Likewise."  
"Wait, David said, "You two know each other?"  
"Of course they know each other, stupid human," Cameron answered, "She was talking about Juvy and how many Juvenile Detentions are there around here?"  
"Juvy, bringing delinquents together," Jake said, running around.

"Well, there you have it!" The host told the camera, "Our last season's cast! Next episode will be the first challenge!"  
"Wait! I'm here, so where is Sierra?"  
"Will I answer his question? Will Kaya and Izzy find that they have more in common than just climbing? How much will I hurt my cast before the show's over? All this and more, probably won't be answered next time on Total, Drama, FINAL!"

**Continue or not?**


	2. Crash

Total Drama Final

Crash

This chapter of TDF contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by **FICTIONAL** teens. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama Final, we met out 25 contestants; 12 old and 13 new. The new names? Derik, Jake, David, Kaya, Shane, Cameron, Elektra, Juliette, Jess, Tanysha, Autumn, Cris, and Sam! Who will be with who? Who will be against who? Find out today on Total, Drama, FINAL!**

* * *

The flying hunk of metal was flying towards the show's first destination when Chris blared his air horn. "Alright newbies, time to show you everything. Returning cast to this plane, everything is the same." The new cast along with Geoff followed Chris. "This," Chris started in a room with dirty tables and few chairs, "Is the cafeteria. Here you will either eat Chef's food, or starve until the next meal."

Next, Chris walked into a bathroom, "This, is the confessional room. There's also one up front by Chef. Anyone want to try?" No one stepped forward so Chris pushed in the closest person. Sam stumbled in as Chris closed and locked the door. "Come out after you make a confessional."

***Sam's Confessional*  
**Sam sat on the toilet and crossed her arms, "He locked me in here didn't he?"  
***End Confessional***

Sam pounded on the door, but wasn't heard because the group was already up in first class. "Sweet mother of all things good!" Jake screamed, running around the room.  
"Slow your roll," Jess said, grabbing him by his shirt, "It's not like we're going to be up here."  
"Actually," Chris said, "You are. If you win at least. Each team that wins the day, get's first class until our next destination. Losers are in the common area, which you saw when you came in." Everyone continued to look around and Jess even let go of Jake, "Alright, back to the commons room!"

Everyone went back except Jake and Cris. "You two, back!" Jake was too busy running around to hear.  
"Chris, I think you forgot abou-" Cris started,  
"Back!" Chris interrupted, grabbing Jake, "And take him with you!"

***Cris' Confessional***  
Cris was sitting up front by Chef, cross-legged on the floor, "Chris totally forgot about Sam! She's still locked in the bathroom. I'd let her out myself, but Chris has the key.  
***End Confessional*****  
**

"Did I forget, or didn't I?" Chris said, up in first class, "Find out after the break!"

* * *

Everyone but Sam was now in the common room. Cris walked in last and looked around for Duncan.  
***Cris' Confessional*  
**"To save a delinquent, you need another delinquent."  
***End Confessional***

"Duncan!" Cris said, going up to him.  
"What do you want geek?"  
"What I want is for you to listen! Chris locke-"

Cris was cut off by a loud blaring from and it wasn't from their twisted host. "Passengers, remain calm. Just make your way to the cafeteria and grab a parachute," Chris said over the loud speaker, surprisingly calm then screamed, "We're about to crash!"

Everyone ran around. "We're all going to die!" Owen screamed,  
"Duncan! Sam is locked in the confessional room!"  
"What? !" He screamed, covering his ears, "I can't hear you!"  
"I said, Sam's locked in the confessiona-"  
"Come on dude!" Derik said, pulling Cris towards the cafeteria, "We've got to go!"  
"But...!" Shane came up and pushed him forwards as Geoff and DJ came to get Duncan.

Everyone got their parachutes and one by one, they jumped out. Shane was last in line. He looked around, gabbed a yellow package, and jumped out.  
***Sam's Confessional***  
Sam's ears were over her ears and you could barely hear her over the siren. "Hello? Hey, let me out! This isn't funny any more! What the heck is happening?" Sam sat down on the toilet, "This is escaping from juvy all over again!"  
***End Confessional***

Chris and Chef were in a helicopter and everyone was trying to swim away when the plane crashed into the waster, sending a title wave towards them.

The water calmed down and the plane started sinking. Chef landed the helicopter on the water and Chris got out. "My plane, my beautiful plane! Not again!"  
"Help! I can't swim!" DJ screamed, "Mama!"  
"My hair!" Lyndsay, Tanysha, and Elektra screamed,  
"I'll save you, eh?" Ezekiel offered.

Shane suddenly remembered the package. He swam over to where is was floating, pulled the cord, and watched as a life boat inflated. "My hero!" Lyndsay said hugging Shane which made him blush and Tyler jealous. "Thank you, thank you!" DJ cried, climbing into the boat.

Chef did a head count, "Uh Chris,"  
"Yes?" Cris answered,  
"Not you!" Chris, we're missing someone,"  
"Sam!" Duncan, screamed looking around, "Where's Sam?"  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Cris screamed, "She's still locked in the confessional room!"  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about that!" Chris screamed. Duncan glared at him then took a deep breath and dove down to the plane.

Duncan got into the plane and up for air as it was halfway full with water. The water was cold and dropping. "Sam? Sam!" He screamed, not able to hear well because of the alarm and water rushing in.  
***Confessional***  
"I am really going to kill Chris when I get out! This had better not be out first challenge or I will make him wear his "oh so special" hair as a beard!" Sam screamed; working on the ceiling pane.  
***End Confessional***

Duncan walked up to the bathroom door and shouted, "Sam? You in there?" No reply. He looked around for something to break the handle off. The water was up to his midsection and freezing now.

He found a fire extinguished and snatched it up. Duncan started hitting the door handle. After a few times, the bronze handle fell off as the water reached it's height.

Duncan dropped the extinguisher and worked on the lock. "Whoa!" Sam screamed, falling on top of Duncan; making them both go under water.

* * *

All was silent outside except for the muffled sound of the siren. Bubbles came from underwater where the plane was sinking. Every teenager was now in the boat that Shane grabbed. Finally, the bubbles and alarm stopped. "Look!" Heather screamed, pointing towards the water.

You could just barely make out two shapes; coming closer by the second.

Gasps of air could be heard as every one say Duncan and Sam. Chris couldn't believe his eyes as Sam looked straight at him, "Do that again. I will, kill you." Sam said, in between gasps, climbing in the boat. Duncan climbed in after her,  
"Remind you of juvy?" Sam just nodded, out of breath.  
"You two are just a bunch of sissy's," Tanysha said, rolling her eyes which made a shivering Sam push her off and into the water. "My hair! My clothes! MY MAKE-UP! You punk wannabe! How could you do that?" She asked, climbing back up,  
"Easy," Duncan replied, "Like this!" He pushed her back off.  
"I just noticed something," Alejandro said, "You went in pretty fast after you heard about Sam." Duncan just shrugged and said,  
"Leave no fellow delinquent behind,"

"Hey look!" Autumn said, after a few minutes of silence, pointing to the East. She then tripped and fell into the water.  
"It's an island!" Leshawna said,  
"That's right," Juliette said, "How could there be an island way out here.  
"That's no ordinary island!" Chris said with excitement, "First two people there get to be captain!"

Everyone except Duncan, Sam, Jess, DJ, Lyndsay, and Shane jumped out and started swimming for shore. "Nuh, uh. I am not jumping in!" DJ said, grasping the side of the boat.  
"I know! I'll get my hair wet!" Lyndsay complained,  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Sam and Jess screamed in unison. They both jumped off and started pushing the boat. Jess was mostly pushing it because Sam was still light headed from her escape.

By the time the six got to shore, almost everyone was there. Geoff and Bridget were the first two there. Instead of celebrating, they were making out. Chris flew up in his helicopter. He stepped out as Chef landed. "Our team captains, Geoff and Bridget!"  
"Yay!" They said, stopping their make-out session.  
"Actually," Cameron said, appearing behind them, making the couple jump, "You two are against each other. Hehe, lover's feud."  
"Yep and there's one more captain! Yes that's right, we have 3 teams this season. Our third team captain: Sam!"

Sam sat straight up from where she was laying on the beach. "What, me? No way! I want off this show! You tried to kill me! Blake even warned me about trying to get out of juvy this way!"  
"Contract! Oh and next time you see him, tell him I said hi. Also, that was a test and you passed."  
"You mean to tell me," Sam started, unusually calm, "That the whole plane was a test?"  
"Well, no. Just locking you up was."  
"I swear, I'm going to kill you!" Sam screamed, chasing Chris. "I am going to remove your tongue and make you wear it as a neck tie!"  
"What will our first challenge be? Who will be on what team? Will Geoff and Bridget survive after being split up? Will I even survive? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Final!"


End file.
